


The Klingons' New Pet

by Swood



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, F/M, Klingons have two dicks, No happy endings, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swood/pseuds/Swood
Summary: Lt. Cmdr. T'sul of the U.S.S. Sato wakes up alone in a Klingon cell with no memory of how she got there. Unfortunately for her, things don't go so well.
Relationships: Original Human Character(s)/Original Klingon Character(s), Original Vulcan Character(s)/Original Klingon Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	The Klingons' New Pet

T’sul woke up, bringing a hand up to her aching head as she came to her senses. She glanced around, frustrated that she couldn’t recall what had happened. Mildly, frustrated, mind you, she was still a Vulcan, after all. The room she was in was small and cast in a dim red light and the architecture had a distinctly Klingon flair. The room was mostly bare, except for the iron slab she was sitting on, which she assumed was supposed to be a bed, and a small pot in the corner. Looking down at herself, she was still wearing her Starfleet Uniform, the blue cloth covering her shoulders designating her role in the Science Division, her comm badge even still pinned to her chest. She did note that the uniform had seen better days, a couple of tears and burn marks dotting the fabric, the sight of them almost triggering something in her memory, but it was gone almost as quickly as she’d noticed it. 

She tapped her comm badge. “Lieutenant Commander T’sul to the U.S.S. Sato. Sato, please respond,” she said. A couple moments passed of silence, and she was about to try again when the door to the room slid open. 

T’sul watched intently as a Klingon stumbled in, a near-empty bottle clutched in one hand. He was tall, easily over 6 feet, with a dark beard and long hair which tangled together to become almost indistinguishable where one stopped and the other began. He had a crooked grin stretched across his face, and he was dressed in traditional Klingon battle armor. 

“Oh, you’re awake, That’s good, good. I like to see the fear in the eyes.” the warrior slurred, swaying from side to side as he continued into the room, the door quickly shutting behind him. 

“I am Lieutenant Commander T’sul of the U.S.S. Sato. I would like to know why you have imprisoned me,” She said calmly. 

“Cuz if we didn’t…” the Klingon said, chuckling, “Ya’d be dead. Either on our table or floatin’ in space, along with the rest of yer crew. We figured we’d keep ya around, least for a little while. Besides, been a while since we had a Vulcan.”

It all came back to her in an instant. The Arbiter had been attacked by a rogue Bird of Prey. It had instantly decloaked and gone for their shield array and weapons, disabling the ship easily. They had beamed a boarding party directly to the bridge, and had dispatched most of the senior officers without breaking a sweat. Captain Moore had tried to fight them off, but one of the Klingons hit her over the head with the butt of his disruptor, and she had gone down. Another had approached T’sul, raised his disruptor to her chest, and… then just pain. 

She shook her head as the memories flooded back. She looked back up at the Klingon towering over her. “What happened to my ship?” she asked, fighting to keep her anger repressed.

The Klingon leaned in, a nasty smile on his face. “Once we had you and a couple of others, we didn’t really have need of it. We stole the remaining dilithium and anything else we could use, then detonated the warp core.” He paused for a moment to let the information sink in. “As far as yer precious Starfleet’s concerned, your ship was destroyed with all hands lost. Meaning, girl, I don’t think anyone’s looking for you.”

“The Sato was a Nebula-Class science vessel. We had only minimal weapons and shields. Surely there is no honor in destroying such a ship.” T’sul reasoned.

The Klingon laughed uproariously at that. “Oh, we haven’t cared about that in a while. Empire’s given our ship free reign to do as we like as long as we don’t get caught. It’s an experimental vessel. Completely untraceable. Means we get to do stuff like this… like you…” he said, taking a final swig from his bottle and stumbling forwards towards her. The bottle fell to the ground and splintered apart. “I’ve always wanted a Vulcan.”

T’sul backed away, pressing herself against the back wall of the cell, her face still emotionless. As the Klingon stepped closer, his towering form now directly in front of her, he was a truly intimidating presence, dwarfing the Vulcan woman by at least a foot. With a chuckle, one of his arms shot out and gripped her by the throat, lifting her form up the wall until she was at eye-level with him. He smirked and reached for her uniform, gripping the fabric tightly. The fear began to crack through T’sul’s cool exterior, but she maintained her composure even as the Klingon tore away her uniform. It wasn’t a clean tear, most of the fabric on her arms and legs still intact, but anything on her torso had been pulled away, leaving her in only her starfleet-regulation tank top and underwear. 

“You are a pretty one, I’ll say that. Just a shame you’ve got the soul of a damn computer.” he said, admiring her form. She was thin, and fit, with black hair that tumbled down her shoulders, her pointed ears just sticking out through her hair. Her breasts weren’t particularly large, but they were still firm and perky, her nipples clearly visible through the thin piece of cloth still covering them. 

“I am confident that, when the Federation discovers you, and eventually, they will, having treated me well would guarantee-” T’sul began, but was cut off as the Klingon drove his fist into her face. He pulled his hand away after a moment, a dark green bruise already forming on the Vulcan’s face, a trail of emerald blood trickling down from her nose. She coughed, looking up at him with a glare that almost betrayed her rage. 

“I don’t want to hear your Vulcan prattle,” he said,moving his hand down to her tank top and beginning to pull it away. “Every time you speak out of line, we’ll hurt you.” He ran his free hand across her bare breasts, his eyes trained on her face, watching for any sign of emotion breaking through. “Good pair of tits you got here,” he said, smacking them lightly. “Now, Vulcans only have sex every seven years, right? You don’t die if you have it early, right?” 

T’sul kept her mouth shut, maintaining eye contact with the Klingon molesting her, a twitch at the corner of her lips her only response. The warrior grinned. “I suppose we’ll find out, won’t we.” He tightened his grip on her throat for a moment before dropping her to the cold metal slab and moving his hands to his pants, and, quickly unfastening them, dropped them to his knees, exposing himself to her. T’sul, gasping for air to try and catch her breath, tried not to look, but curiosity got the better of her, and she glanced at it. To her surprise, he had not one, but two penises, each easily a foot long, and covered in ridges. 

The Klingon chuckled as he watched her stare at his cocks. “Ever seen a Klingon male naked before? We are built to be warriors, and so, our bodies have extra everything.” He reached down and tore away her panties, exposing her shaved pussy to the open air. She remained tight-lipped, just glaring at him as he moved his hand back up to her throat, smirking as her breathing became strained, and lifted her again, until her bare crotch was slightly above his extended cocks. “Are you a virgin, petaQ? It’s ok, you can answer this one,” he asked, loosening his grip slightly 

“I have lived through several Ponn Farr cycles, so no. I have experienced intercourse before.” T’sul gasped out, her voice still even, although the Klingon thought he might have detected a slight waver. It could have just been the lack of air. 

He didn’t say anything else, just grinned cruelly at her once more before bringing her down on his lower cock, the ridged length sliding easily into her tight pussy. Her body shuddered, but her lips remained pursed. The Klingon grunted in annoyance, and began to thrust into her brutally, trying as hard as he could to elicit an actual response from her. She remained stonefaced as his cock split her walls open. He was bigger than most Vulcans, as well as the sole human she had experience with, but she could handle it. She was almost amused at his frustration. Then she made the mistake of expressing as such with a smirk. 

Instantly the Klingon’s demeanor shifted, a scowl appearing on his face. He brought one hand up and, his other still firmly on her throat, punched her again with his full strength. T’sul felt her lip split open, green blood dripping down her face. He smirked at the damage he’d caused before reaching down to his top cock. He pulled her up until his lower cock was only head deep in her cunt, and then shifted his upper one until it was lined up right alongside it. With a grunt, he slammed her down both shafts, laughing as he felt her walls stretch and give way to accommodate the lengths. She screamed, her entire form writhing as pain arced through her body.

“That’s right, scream, petaQ,” the Klingon said, grinning as he slammed into her over and over again. He laughed loudly as she cried out in agony. “Scream for the glory of the Klingon Empire!” his eyes darted over her form as he used the petite Vulcan like a sex toy, her pussy stretched to the limit with his cocks. With his free hand he stripped away the remains of her uniform from her body, leaving her completely naked as he ravaged her.

He kept fucking her ruthlessly, her screams dying down after a moment as she managed to regain her composure, an angry snarl curled across her face. He only laughed. “You have spirit, Vulcan, I’ll give you that. It will serve you well in your new life,” he said, speeding up his thrusts, his cock heads now solidly pounding away at her cervix, each impact eliciting a soft grunt from his victim’s lips. “I suppose you’ve been good enough, are you ready for your prize?” he asked.

She didn’t have long to wonder what he meant, as, with a loud roar, he buried himself balls deep inside her and held her there, as what felt like gallons of cum surged into her pussy. She let out a cry of surprise as her body convulsed. He held her there, cum dripping from her ruined cunt, the faintest traces of green blood mixed in, before pulling out. He smirked at her, her face betraying her exhaustion, before dropping her, letting her fall to the cold floor of her cell. She panted for breath, bringing up a hand to rub her bruised throat. 

“You’re a damn good fuck, petaQ!” the Klingon said loudly. “Now, just got one more thing to show you today. Just give me a moment…” he said, fumbling around with something attached to his belt. He pulled away a bulky looking collar, which he knelt down to attach around her neck. T’sul noticed it was attached to a long chain. “There. Now, come on, you’ll love this.” He said, standing up and stumbling towards the door. T’sul noticed, even through the haze of everything that had happened, that he walked with a limp, favoring his left leg. She made a mental note of that for later, in case it proved useful. 

He opened the door and yanked her along after her, moving at a pace where she couldn’t stand up, forcing her to crawl behind him like an animal. He led her through a series of corridors and hallways as she tried to memorize the layout of the ship. Eventually they came to a large chamber filled with the sounds of cheering. The Klingon turned to look at her, glancing back briefly at the way they’d come. “Damn, that’s a mess. Should’ve cleaned you out before making you crawl. But that’s besides the point. This, girl, this will be your new home, at least whenever you’re not in the cell,” he said, pulling her into the room. 

T’sul looked on in surprise at the contents of the room. There were a couple dozen Klingon warriors here, all armored similarly to the one who had just raped her, gathered around to watch what appeared to be an auburn haired human woman in her late 30’s on her knees, one hand wrapped around one Klingon’s upper cock, the lower cock of another between her lips as she stroked its matching upper cock against her face. She was covered with cum, and the tattered remains of a Starfleet Uniform clung to her body, leaving her large breasts exposed to the humid air of the ship. Dark bruises covered her face and stomach. But worst of all, T’sul recognized this woman. Because before her, utterly ruined and degraded, was decorated Starfleet officer, Captain Sarah Moore of the U.S.S. Sato.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hope you all enjoyed that. If you did, please remember to leave a kudos and a comment if there was anything you did or didn't particularly like. I may do more of this in the future.


End file.
